


what to get the wizard who doesn't want anything

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Diagon Alley, Little to no Real Plot, M/M, i made myself a little emo over this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Oliver, Lucy, and Molly try to pick out a birthday gift for Percy "I don't want anything really" Weasley





	what to get the wizard who doesn't want anything

**Author's Note:**

> it's still aug 22 here so i'm getting this out on percy's birthday! happy birthday bby.

Diagon Alley was packed late August with students and parents rushing around trying to finish their buying before everywhere sold out of everything. Lucy was nearly run down by a woman dragging her son towards Flourish and Blotts muttering about the list of books.  


Lucy and Molly already had their books stacked in trunks, their robes on hangers hung up in their closets and all of their various knick knacks stored in their cauldrons in their trunks. Percy insisted all the school shopping be done the moment the letters arrived so they would avoid the crowd, yet they’d ended up in it anyway.  


Oliver had asked the girls if they wanted to come along to buy Percy’s birthday present while he was still at work, and rather than stare at their unfinished homework, they both jumped on the opportunity to get out of the house for a bit.  


“What are we getting him?” Molly asked after they came out of Gringotts. She put a hand up to shield her face from the sun, “He’s hard to shop for.”  


“Don’t I know it.” Oliver said, handing off a few Galleons to them both for the inevitable trip to Uncle George’s shop after their errands were done, “I’ve been trying to pick something since the beginning of the summer. I even asked him if there was anything he’d like for his birthday and do you know what he said?”  


“A raise?” Molly asked.  


“A promotion?”  


“Oh I know, better flying carpet regulations!”  


“No no, a cauldron with a nice thick bottom.”  


Oliver laughed, shaking his head, “You girls are ruthless. He said he didn’t want anything. What am I meant to do with that? Not even some book on the history of the Floo Network to go on.”  


“Well we’re three resonably intelligent people,” Molly said, looping her arm through Lucy’s, “I think we can figure it out.”  


“I say we check the bookstore first. That’s probably our best bet.”  


“He’d probably like a new book,” Lucy reasoned, “If there’s something interesting enough.”  


Molly nodded, “Unless we can somehow get him that raise.”  


***  


Flourish and Blotts was packed from wall to wall. A hassled looking shop worker came over and muttered “Hogwarts?”  


“We’ve already got our things,” Lucy assured him, and he merely nodded before going to speak to the family that had just walked in, “Shall we split up? See what we can find?”  


“Might be easier,” Oliver said, trying to make his large frame as small as possible, “Is it always this packed?”  


“School starts in a little over a week,” Lucy replied, flipping through a large leatherbound book on the history of potion making that looked dry even for her, “Some families aren’t like ours when it comes to that.”  


“What about this?” Molly called from a few tables over, “It’s about Merlin. It promises to reveal all his dark secrets.”  


“A tell all book on Merlin?” Lucy raised her eyebrows, “You can get me that for my birthday if you want, but dad doesn’t seem like the scandalous type.”  


Molly nodded, “Good point.”  


Flourish and Blotts proved largely unsuccessful. A brief detour to the quill shop provided a very nice quill and ink set, which Molly deemed perfect but not enough for their father.  


“He wanted nothing,” Lucy said, pointing at Molly with the new quill before setting it back in the wrapping, “So we’re technically ahead of things.”  


“Let’s ask Uncle George,” Molly said, “Dad can we go?”  


Oliver nodded, “I’m going to stop by-”  


“Quality Quidditch Supplies,” Molly finished, pulling Lucy along, “Course. We’ll meet back here in an hour, hopefully with more ideas than we left with.  


“Be careful girls. Tell George hello from me.”  


“We will,” Lucy smiled and waved.  


***  


Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was, by far, Lucy’s favorite shop in Diagon Alley. She liked Flourish and Blotts for all the books, liked Quality Quidditch Supplies when they got in a new broom, but her uncle’s shop was so bright and full of fun things and excited children. Uncle George always let them see the products that weren’t quite ready to be on the shelves yet and made them promise not to tell anyone yet. It used to make Lucy feel very important.  


This store was crowded as well, given the lateness of the summer. Students needed their last minute pranks and products for the new school year. Molly would probably need to stock up after a conversation with the rest of their family on who was bringing what.  


“Hi Uncle George,” Lucy called over the crowd. He waved and smiled, clearly busy with the crowds.  


“We’re not getting dad something from here are we?” Lucy asked, “Although the idea of him bringing a dungbomb to work is a funny one.”  


“No, we’re just here to think. And because I need some Nosebleed Nougat if I’m ever going to make it through Potions this year.”  


“I thought you were going to suck up to Slughorn?” Lucy asked, avoiding a group of girls who were whispering and giggling over the love potions which Lucy was more of a juice than anything and did nothing in the area of love and making her way over towards the stairs.  


“I can only stand so much of the man Luce. I need a break sometimes,” she put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, “Listen, we're not here to talk about me it’s dad’s birthday. Once this year is over I’m for sure dropping Potions.”  


“Don’t tell dad that,” Lucy said, “you know he thinks it’s important to get as many NEWTs as possible.”  


“Ugh don’t even mention NEWTs. I can’t even fathom OWLs. I might need a double dose of Nosebleeds now.”  


“Sorry,” she smiled, “I know it’s a touchy subject.”  


***  


“Well girls, any luck?” Oliver asked, “I hope you didn’t buy your father dungbombs.”  


Molly giggled, “No, but we did consider it. We didn’t think the Ministry would like it.”  


“I think I’ve solved it,” Oliver said, “Come along girls, I think you’ll like this too.”  


Lucy and Molly exchanged a look, but neither of them had a real idea what Oliver was talking about. Lucy shrugged, and nodded towards Oliver, as he led them towards the Magical Menagerie.  


“Are we finally getting an owl?” Molly whispered, as Oliver held the door open for them both. It was dark and humid in the shop, and the owner was currently helping a man and his son with what Lucy thought was owl food.  


“I’m not sure,” Lucy said, “Maybe. It seems like that might be the case.”  


Oliver waited politely for the owner to finish and they stepped back to let the family pass.  


“Ah Mr. Wood,” the owner said, smiling, “These must be your daughters.”  


“Look,” Oliver said, “I stopped because in here because I remembered Ron asking if we could pick up some owl treats while I was here and then I got distracted by these kittens.”  


Lucy had a brief image of her over six foot tall father being excited by a litter of kittens, like the giggling girls over the love potions. It was pretty amusing.  


“Here you are Mr. Wood, the littlest boy,” the owner gently placed a kitten on the counter, a pure black cat who looked up at Lucy and she reached out a hand to pet him.  


“He’s cute dad.”  


“He doesn’t fit in with the rest of the family,” Oliver said, an odd look on his face, “I thought he might fit in with ours.”  


Molly nodded resolutely, “He’s perfect. Dad’ll love him.”  


***  


“What’s this?” Percy asked, as the kitten made his way towards him. He sniffed and decided Percy was alright, and rubbed up against his leg. Percy bent down and gently lifted him up, cradling him like a baby, “Who’s cat is this?”  


“Yours,” Oliver said, “Happy birthday.”  


“We got you a nice quill too,” Lucy said, nodding towards the bag on the counter, “But we didn’t want to wrap the kitten.”  


“Mine?” Percy asked, “He’s lovely.”  


“Dad said that the owner said he didn’t mesh so well with his litter,” Molly said, hopping up onto the counter. Percy gave her a look and she hopped back down and sat in a chair.  


“He was eager to sell him,” Oliver said, “I think he was worried that the poor boy wouldn’t develop properly with his litter.”  


Percy nodded, and scratched absentmindedly at the kitten’s head, and the kitten purred contently.  


“What’s his name?” Percy asked, “Does he have one?”  


Oliver shook his head, “Not yet. You can name him if you like.”  


“What do you think girls?” Percy asked, “What’s he look like to you?”  


“You should name him Nox,” Lucy said.  


“He looks like a Nox,” Oliver agreed.  


“Nox,” Percy nodded, “Thank you girls, Ollie. This is the nicest present I've ever gotten.”

**Author's Note:**

> me? crying about a cat that i made up? it's more likely than you think
> 
> don't forget to let me know anything u would like to see in this series!


End file.
